


I Want As Many As You'll Give Me

by ThatStoryWriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bullying, Chubby Reader, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Stark!Reader, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStoryWriter/pseuds/ThatStoryWriter
Summary: Y/N Stark and Peter parker have always been best friends. This Valentine's day brings to light some valuable information for the both of them.IT STARTS WITH ANGST BUT IT GETS SUPER FLUFFY.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Reader, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. He Couldn't Date The Fat Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Just some light angst and fluff for valentine's day cause why not
> 
> In this story Mary Jane Watson is kind of a bitch but is in the MCU and isn't part of the Sony Movies
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> I own nothing but the plot and the original character Lily.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

You and Peter had just left the library and you could see that he was biting his lips.

"You okay, Petey?" You ask.

He nods. "Yeah. Just thinking about Valentine's day."

You smile. "When are you going to tell me who this special someone is?" You ask.

"You'll find out soon. I promise. I just want to make sure everything turns out how I want it to." He says quietly.

"I'm sure it will Peter. This girl must be pretty special if you are thinking about her twenty-four seven." You say as you walk towards your music class.

"She is. She really is. I'll see you in English." He says as he walks towards the staircase.

As you walk into your music class, you sigh. You wish Peter was thinking of you as that special girl.

~~

You were sitting in class as your teacher called out your groups for the day to discuss the reading you just did. At the beginning of class she had everyone write down who you wanted in our groups and obviously you put down Peter, MJ and Ned.

"Rather than normally having four groups of four and one group of three today we are having three groups of four and two groups of three." Your teacher announces. 

You look around the room and notice that the only people left are your friends and Mary-Jane and one of her friends.

"Peter, Ned and Michelle are the first group and then Y/N, Mary-Jane and Lily are the last. I expect you to have at least a page of notes and ideas by the end of the period. You have twenty minutes."

You turned to Peter with anxiety in your eyes. 

"Is anyone else a little cold?" Ned asks

You look at my hands and see the little bit of frost coming from them.

"Take a breath, Y/N. Nothing bad is going to happen." Peter whispers into your ears.

You do as he says and the frost slowly disappears. "Thanks Petey." You say with a blush.

Peter was the only person outside your family who knew about your powers. You were born with them. Your dad carried a gene for it and your mom carried it too. When you were born and your crib had frosted over they knew you were enhanced.

Well, your dad knew you were enhanced. Your mother didn't stick around long enough to find out. But that was okay because you had your dad, Step Dad, Aunt Pepper, Uncle Bucky and Steve, the rest of the Avengers and obviously Peter. 

Peter had entered your life rather unexpectedly. When you first met him you both were in middle school. You were and still are a shy girl who was bigger than some of the other girls and it clearly didn't help your popularity. 

Peter was the only person who didn't judge you for being you, so we formed a friendship. To him it didn't matter that you were the daughter of Tony Stark, even if he was a fan. So it broke your heart when you went to different high schools.

But due to some bullying you switched to Midtown High. Around the time of the switch was when you realized you had a crush on Peter. 

"Y/N!" You heard someone call. You turned to see Mary-Jane and Lily calling you over.

"I'll see you at the tower later." Peter promises. "I have to stop off at May's first. "

"See you later."

You grab your backpack and your notebook and make your way over to the two girls.

"Great! Now that you are here we can discuss this chapter of The Kite Runner." Lily says.

After you have two pages full of notes Mary-Jane asks a question. "You seem really close with Peter. How do you know him?" 

"We met back in middle school and have been best friends ever since." You reply with a smile.

"I heard that he has been planning something special for a special girl for valentine's day this weekend. " Lily says.

"Lily. You know Peter and I are trying to keep our relationship a secret." Mary-Jane smirks.

"You and Peter are in a relationship?" You ask but the bell rings. You hand in the notes and rush out of the class with a million thoughts running through your head.

Peter has a girlfriend? He's dating Mary-Jane? How come he didn't tell you? Weren't you best friends?

You take the back stairwell in the school that no one uses and take a breath.

You heard the door open and saw Mary-Jane walking towards you. "I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. But Peter didn't want you to feel bad or anything. Because it's very obvious you like him. He told me that he couldn't date the fat girl." She says as she applies another layer of lip gloss. "Don't feel bad. I'm sure there is someone out there for you. Have a good weekend and a great valentine's day."

Tears well up in your eyes as you watch Mary-Jane walk away. Did Peter really say that about you? You hear the beeper from your watch your dad made you to inform you that your body temperature is dropping and that if it continues you will start to turn blue.

You take a few deep breaths and the beeping stops. You notice the time and rush out to the school pick up and see Happy's car in the line up.

You open the door and throw your bag in and slide in avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, Y/N. How was school?" He asks.

"It was fine, Happy." You say with a sniffle. "Can we just go home please?"

Happy notices the tears in your eyes but doesn't say anything. 

When you arrive back at the tower you quickly thank Happy before rushing up to your bedroom.

On your way there you have to walk through the common room where you see your dad's, Tony and Stephen and your uncle's Bucky and Steve sitting in the living room.

When Tony notices you, he smiles. "Hey, Bambina. How was school?" 

"I don't want to talk about it." You say and ignore all calls of your name towards you.

"I'm gonna go check on her." Tony says after he hears your bedroom door slam.

Tony knocks on the door and doesn't get a response. "Bambina? Can I come in?"

He hears a muffled 'no' and sighs. He goes to touch the door again but quickly moves his hand away when he feels that it's ice cold.

"I know you don't want to talk to me, right now but you are going full on Elsa and I don't think we want that."

He hears a gasp from the room and a few shuffles before the door creaks open.

What Tony sees breaks his heart. His youngest daughter's face is covered in red blotches and tears. "Sorry." She squeaks.

Tony holds his arms open and you rush into them and cry into his shirt.

"It's okay. Let it out." Tony says.

After standing there for a bit, you pull away from him and wipe your tears.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened at school today?" You nod and let him into the room, making sure to close the door on his way in.

You tell him what happened in the stairwell and by the end of the story he was fuming.

"I know Peter wouldn't say something like that about me or anyone but the fact that he has a girlfriend and didn't tell me hurts." You shrug.

"Well, Peter lucked out. He missed out on the most amazing girl in the way and anyone would be lucky to have you." Tony encourages.

You nod. "I guess. Don't be mad at Peter, though. I'm sure he was going to tell me on his own time."

"If that's what you want. I promise. What should I tell him when he comes over?"

You completely forgot he was coming over. "Tell him I fell asleep or that I'm doing homework or something."

"Will do sweetheart. I'll see you later." Tony says as he leaves the room.

~~

"Mr. Stark…can I ask you something?" Peter asks his mentor as they were working in his lab.

"Sure."

"How would you feel if I asked Y/N on a...date?" The boy says with a blush.

Tony drops his screwdriver and turns to look at Peter.

"According to Y/N, you have a girlfriend." Tony scowls.

"What? Who said I had a girlfriend. I don't have a girlfriend." Peter says in a shocked tone.

"Well she told me that a girl named Mary-Jane cornered her in the stairwell and said that you said and I quote 'You couldn't date the fat girl.'" 

"What?! Sure Y/N isn't the smallest girl but she is the smartest, the funniest, the most talented and beautiful girl I know. I would be so lucky to have her. Anyone would." Peter says as he gradually gets quieter.

"Do you really mean that?" Tony asks with softening eyes.

"I do, Mr. Stark. I have been planning this big thing for Y/N for Valentine's day and I was telling Ned and MJ about it and I guess Mary-Jane overheard and assumed it was for her. I get flustered anytime a girl I don't know talks to me and I guess she thought she was special.

She cornered me one day and said that if I was making a big deal for Valentine's then we should probably make it official and I said that it was for Y/N and she just stormed off."

"Look Peter. Y/N is my youngest daughter. She has been through a lot. I don't want you to think you can just take her on a few dates and then dump her because not only me but every Avenger in this tower and around the world will hurt you." Tony says.

Peter nods violently. "Of course, Mr. Stark!"

"I should probably let you know that Y/N is avoiding you. She plans on staying in her room until you leave." Tony informs as he picks up his screwdriver again.

"Then I guess I'm not leaving."

~~

You lose count of how many hours you had been locked in your room before you hear a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" You call

"It's us!" You hear someone yell back

"Come in."

Bucky and Steve open the door and close it once inside with the latter holding a box and a bag.

"What's up?" You ask

"Well you seemed sad earlier and we figured you could use some pick me ups." The metal armed soldier suggests.

"Thanks guys. You didn't have too."

"We wanted to." Steve says as he sits on the edge of your bed with Bucky following in suit.

"We got your favorite. Salted Caramel donuts and Sour Patch Kids Watermelon." Bucky smiles.

You gladly accept the gifts and place them behind you on your bed.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Bucky asks before muttering an 'ow' after Steve elbows him. "You only have to tell us if you want to." Steve assures.

"I don't want to get into it completely but this girl at school said some not so nice things to me today and it really got under my skin. Like...I know I'm not what other high school girls classify as pretty but no matter what we are both still women and we should be raising each other up instead of tearing each other down."

"No matter what anyone says about you, the only opinion that matters is your own. The way you feel about yourself is the most important." Steve smiles. "And if you want, Buck and I can come down to your school and intimidate some people."

"Thanks Uncle Steve but I don't think my principal would appreciate the two of you intimidating some high school students. But I appreciate the thought." You smile

"Anytime." Bucky says as he pats your knee as he and Steve stand up.

"Do you guys think you could keep Peter away from my room until he leaves? I don't really wanna talk to him right now."

"Sure doll."

~~

You had gone most of the weekend avoiding Peter. You spent most of the time in your room doing homework, watching movies, playing piano.

You don't know how Bucky and Steve were doing it but Peter hadn't come close to your room.

It was Saturday night. It was almost midnight. Mere hours away from Valentine's Day. You hadn't eaten dinner yet because you had been so wrapped up in your movie marathon.

You pull on your favorite hoodie and you slip into your slippers and quietly pad out to the communal kitchen to see what you could make quickly and then head back to bed.

After looking around the kitchen you decided that grilled cheese will work.

You turned on the stove and got out all of your ingredients when you heard footsteps walking towards the kitchen.

Knowing F.R.I.D.A.Y would have alerted you if there was any danger you continued preparing the sandwich but still had your guard up.

"I didn't think I would see you this weekend." You hear an all to familiar voice say.

"Oh! Hey Peter! Did you want grilled cheese?" You ask without turning to look at him. "Sure." He peeps.

You hear him pull back one of the island chairs and sit.

The room is quiet as you spend the next fifteen minutes making both you and Peter's grilled cheese.

Once you were finished you placed each sandwich on a plate. You then grabbed cups and poured lemonade into each glass. You placed one plate in front of Peter and one in front of your seat, doing the same with the lemonade. 

Once you sat down you both began to eat and drink quietly.

"Are you mad at me?" Peter asks.

You cough and then take a sip of your drink.

"What makes you think that?" You ask.

"We are normally so close and since Friday you have been avoiding me. Did I do something wrong? Did I say something?" 

"Maybe it's what you didn't say Peter." You reply.

"What do you mean? What didn't I say?"

"Maybe the fact that you didn't mention anything about having a girlfriend to me, your best friend."

"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend." Peter says in confusion.

"Well Mary-Jane says something completely different. Did you know she cornered me at school and told me that you couldn't date me because you 'couldn't date the fat girl.' I know you would never say anything like that Peter but the thought that you could be with someone so cruel." As you say this you begin to walk away but before you can get far, Peter grabs your hand and pulls you towards him.

"Can you please just let me explain? I promise that whatever she told you is a lie." Peter pleads.

"Fine."

"Remember how I told you I was working on something special for a certain someone for Valentine's day?" You nod. "Well, that person is you." 

"What do you mean?"

"I made something for you. Mary-Jane assumed I made something for her cause I get flustered whenever I talk to her but-"

"You get flustered talking to pretty much everyone." You bud in.

"Right! I guess when I told her that she made this elaborate plan to get back at you." Peter says. "I would never in a thousand years do something like that to you. I really, really like you, Y/N. I didn't want to tell you like this. I had this whole elaborate plan on actual valentine's day and-" You cut him off with a kiss to his cheek.

"I believe you Peter. I am always going to believe you. And I like you too Peter. I really, really like you." You say with a blush.

"You do? You do! That's um...that's great. I didn't think you would like me back."

"Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y? What time is it?" You ask.

"Eleven fifty-nine pm."

"Thank you. You said you had plans for us tomorrow?" Peter nods. "Well, let me know what time to be ready." You say with a kiss to his cheek. "Goodnight Peter." You say as you walk towards your room with a smile on your face.

Peter is left flustered as you walk away. "Goodnight Y/N!"


	2. More Valentine's Day's Together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the date!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff!
> 
> I hope you enjoy

You spent the next day filled with excitement. You put on a new set of Valentine's themed nails to prepare for whatever Peter has in store for you.

You had spent some of the day with your dad in his lab while you did some homework. While he knew about what you were doing with Peter today he didn't give you any hints aside from the fact that you might want to wear a sweater.

By the time you made it back to your room, Peter had messaged you to be ready by seven pm.

Seeing as it was six thirty, you decide to start getting ready. "Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y? Where is uncle Bucky?"

"He is in the kitchen. Should I call him here?"

"Yes please."

Seconds later you hear a knock on the door.

"Come in!" You shout.

The door opens and Bucky steps in. "You called me."

"I was wondering if you weren't busy if you could do my hair. You always know how to do it and I just don't have the patience." You say as you hold a brush out to him. He gladly accepts it and asks "simple or elegant?"

"Simple."

"Do you and uncle Steve have any Valentine's day plans?"

"I actually plan on making him dinner tonight and then maybe just cuddling up and watching a movie."

"That's sweet. I'm happy you and Steve are happy."

"Well I am happy that you and Peter are back to normal. It was weird not seeing you guys hang out." Bucky replies.

"I know. But we talked last night and cleared everything up and now I'm just excited."

"Just know that if he lays a hand on you, I will attack him. You are my family. I need to protect you."

"I know you will and I love you for that but this is Peter we are talking about. He practically lives here and still asks if he can do things around the tower. He is a gentleman. I'm sure of it."

~~

You lace up your superhero themed converse and make sure they are tight.

You stand up and smooth out the basic dress you had picked out. You spray some perfume and slip on your sweater. You check the basic makeup you did and fix your hair.

The knock on the door made you jump. "One sec!" You put your phone, lip balm and wallet into your purse and open your bedroom door.

"Hey Petey." You say with a smile. You notice that he is wearing a nice button up shirt and dress pants along with his winter boots.

"Wow, Y/N. You look great. Scratch that. Absolutely beautiful." As he says this he holds out a single mechanical rose to you. "This is for you. I made it. It's mechanical so whenever you press this button, it emits the smell of a rose. I also made it Y/F/C, cause it's your favorite colour."

"Thank you Peter. Let me put this on my desk and then we can get going. You also look really great." You do as you say and when you return, Peter holds his hand out to you which you grab.

As you walk to the elevator you hear your dad say "Make sure you are home by ten o'clock."

"Yes dad!"  
"Yes Mr. Stark."

You walk hand in hand to the elevator and once inside, Peter presses the button that leads to the roof.

"What did you plan, Peter?" You ask.

The elevator dings and you both walk through the hallway to get to the roof door."

"Something special. Now close your eyes."

You do as he says and you hear the roof door open. Peter pulls you through and you feel the chill of the outdoors.

"Open your eyes." The enhanced boy says.

Your eyes open and you gasp. Around you, you can see the roof has many candles around it. There is a small table set up with two plates with lids covering them.

"I hope you like it. I wanted to do something intimate with just the two of us an-" Peter is cut off because you hug him so tightly.

"I love it, Peter. Thank you."

He leads you over to the table and pulls out your chair for you.

He then lifts the lids of the plates and he surprises you with Y/F/F. "Did you make this yourself?"

"I may have asked Mr. Barnes for help. I also got this sparkling pink lemonade for you." he says as he pours you both a glass.

The meal is spent with you both joking around with each other, talking and blushing.

When you are both finished eating, Peter pulls out a remote and presses a button on it and music fills the space.

"Wanna dance?" 

You nod shyly and stand up. Peter guides you to the middle of the roof. You lean your head on his shoulder and he wraps his arms around his waist.

You both slowly sway. 

"Thank you for this Peter. All of it." You whisper quietly.

"Well I wanted our first valentine's day together to be memorable." He replies.

"So you mean you want more Valentine's day together?" You ask

Peter pulls away from you to look at you and smiles. "Of course. I want as many as you'll give me."

Your eyes dart to his lips and back to his eyes. You don't know who leaned in first but before you knew it, you were kissing each other.

When you broke apart you both had light blush on your cheek. "That was really nice." You whisper.

"Yeah. It was." 

"You wanna know what would make this even better?" You ask him.

He shakes his head and you smile. You tilt your head to the sky and blow out frost.

Because of this, the sky begins to emit a light snowfall all over New York.

You smile back at him and lean in to kiss him once more.

Unbeknownst to both you and Peter, your father stood at the roof door with his camera in hand taking a picture of what went on between you two.

A smile graced his face as he walked away. His daughter was happy and this is all he could ask for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more chapter left. It's more of an epilogue but none the less it is the last chapter!
> 
> If it is not up today then it will he up sometime tomorrow!
> 
> See you soon!


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue!!!
> 
> Enjoy

"Really mommy? That's how you and daddy met? That's so cool!" Your five year old son, Benjamin exclaims.

"It really is, isn't it. I'm sure Nonno has a picture somewhere. Maybe if you ask him really nicely he will show you."

"Ask Nonno what?" Tony says as he and Peter walk into the living room.

"Daddy's home! And he brought Nonno!" Ben says as he runs to his dad.

Peter bends down to lift him up and holds him close. "Hi buddy! How was your day?"

"It was so so good! Mommy told me about your first valentine's day together."

"Did she now? That was exactly ten years ago. Before you were even born." 

"Nonno, can you show me pictures please? I wanna see Mommy and Daddy as kids! Please!" Benjamin whines to his grandfather.

You walk over to your father and give him a kiss on the cheek before you take your son from Peter.

"Did you forget that you are spending the night at Nonno and Papa's house tonight? They can show you all the pictures you want."

"I forgot! Can we go now Nonno? Please."

"Sure kiddo. Let's go get your bag." Tony says as he follows your running son up the stairs.

"You turn to Peter and smile. You lean in to kiss his lips and smile. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary to you too." Peter replies.

"Did you tell him?" You ask Peter.

"I'm not that much of a blabbermouth. Besides I want just us to know for now. How was the appointment today?" Peter asks as he wraps his hand around your waist.

"It was good. I'm nine weeks along. Doctor Cho says everything looks fine."

"That's great. I can't believe you're pregnant again. I'm so excited to be a dad again." Peter smiles.

"I'm excited to be a mom again and for Ben to have a little sibling."

You lean in to kiss Peter again and say "I saw Ben climbing the walls again today. I think it is time to start teaching him about his abilities before he goes and shows everyone at school what he can do."

Peter nods. "We'll talk to him when he comes back from spending the weekend with Tony and Stephen."

You nod and rest your head on his chest and breathe in deeply. "I can't believe it has been ten years." You sigh. "Ten years with the man of my dreams."

Peter kisses the top of your head. "Ten years with the love of my life. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm so happy our stars aligned so I get to call you my girlfriend." Peter replies.

"Mommy! Daddy! I need help! I can't find my Bucky Bear!"

"We're coming, monkey!" You shout back.

You both begin to walk towards the stairs when you ask, "When are you going to make it official and put a ring on my finger?"

Peter laughs. "Soon baby. I promise."

Peter patted his jacket pocket as you both walked upstairs and smiled when he felt the ring.

Tonight he was going to propose to you. He had the perfect ring and even asked Tony and Stephen for their blessing.

He smiled at the thought of spending the rest of his life with you and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me under a week to write all three chapters, which is a first for me!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> If you have any story suggestions feel free to comment or message me on tumblr @thatstorywriter 
> 
> See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER TWO UP TOMORROW AFTERNOON!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
